The 333rd Hunger Games
by Colorful Darkness
Summary: Okay so my SYOT got deleted so im going to re-post it with all the same charchters


**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update but I was really busy this week and I've got some messages asking if you will be able to sponsor your tributes and yes you will be able to at the end of each page there will be a question and 1****st**** person to answer will get 10 points to sponsor a tribute during the games**

**Cypress's POV**

"Cypress time to wake up" A soft voice whispered while tapping me lightly.

"Wake up Cypress" The voice said again and my eyelids began to flutter open to see Star next to me when she realized I was awake she said "You need to get ready for the reaping were leaving in a hour"

"Okay" I reply as I walk over to my hairbrush and begin to brush out my Platinum Blonde hair till it is flawless as always then I walk downstairs to see Sapphire talking to a guy when she was supposed to be making breakfast for Shine, Star and Glow. Typical I think as I walk over to her and the guy and say "Sorry Sapphire's busy right now bye" and slam the door in his face

"Why did you do that" She said

"I told you to make breakfast for Star, Shine and Glow do I have to do everything?" I snapped trying to stay calm

"I was about to" She huffed

"That's what you always say but you never do" I yell at her

"Fine I'll make them breakfast" She snapped at me

"Thanks" I mutter exasperated as I walk upstairs to my room when I get there I look for something to wear to the reaping and I pick a long pure black dress that looks like it's been dipped in a container of sparkles. I walk over to Star's room and pick out a grey silk dress for her to wear then I go downstairs to eat breakfast. When I finish I walk back to Star's room and watch her try to brush her hair but not succeeding.

"Do you want help?" I say knowing she'll need help but she's to stubborn to admit it.

"No I'm okay" She lisped while turning around to me

"You sure?" I say to her

"Uhhm well maybe you could help a little bit if you want to" she said adorably

"Cypress where are we going?" Star said

"To the reaping" I said knowing she wouldn't know what the reaping was.

"Oh is that why you didn't go to training today?" she said looking confused but trying not to show it.

"Yes" I say hoping that the answer is enough for her and apparently it is because I brush her hair in silence until it's finished then I drift off to my room and apply some black nail polish to match my dress for the reaping. When it dries I go downstairs where the rest of my family is

"Let's go my mother says irritably to us with her hand linked with my fathers. Yep we're defiantly the perfect family I think sarcastically as we walk to the reaping. Once we sign in I walk over to the 17 year old area with Sapphire and the mayor begins his boring speech that nobody can bother listening to. Then the escort comes up to the stage and says "Welcome to the 333rd hunger games it's such a honor to be here!" and there's a huge applause from the audience then she says "Ladies first" and puts her hand into the glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper "The girl tribute for the 333rd hunger games is "Rachel Gilds and then I shouted "I volunteer" and ran up to the stage to see Rachel glaring at me. Well obviously that would happen I thought.

"What's your name?" the escort said after shooing Rachel off the stage

"Cypress Arown" I said faking confidence

"Well what a lovely name" she said

"Thank you" I replied and turned to the audience

"District 1's girl tribute Cypress Arown!" She said into the microphone excitedly

"Time to pick the boy tribute" She practically yelled

"Casey Thompson" She announced and I saw a 14 year old frail, sick boy begin walking up to the stage. I stared at him until I heard a voice say "I volunteer" and a guy with Platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes began walking up to the stage. When he got to the stage the escort said "What's your name?"

"Lucas Thompson" he said

"Here are District 1's tributes Cypress Arown and Lucas Thompson!" she said and there was an extremely loud applause then she gestured to us to shake hands.

**Luke's POV**

The peacekeepers walk us over to the justice building and lead me into a room. A few seconds later Analeigh bursts in with behind her my father carrying Casey. Analeigh runs up to me and falls into my lap "Don't go Luke please don't leave" she cries "I have to" I say "Then you have to come back please I need you say you'll come back no matter what" "I'll come back" I say not telling her I could be coming back in a wood box "Good" she says and hugs me then my father brings Casey up to me "You shouldn't have volunteered for me" he said

"Casey you wouldn't have a chance at winning in your state I had to volunteer" I replied

"It doesn't matter though I'm already dying" He said

"Your going to get better" I said frantically

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you" he said

"Your going to get better" I said again

"We can hope" he said as the peacekeepers came to escort them out. After they left Heather, Jessica, Venus and Topaz all came in their faces streaked with tears and they were all hugging me and saying goodbye and then the peacekeeper came and forced them all out while Kayla walked in "Luke you have to come back" Kayla said as she played with my hair "Kayla" I said

"Yea?"

"We're over"

"What?"

"I said we're over"

"Okay" she quivered

"But I really did like you so if you change your mind tell me" she said as the peacekeepers came in to escort her out. As I waited to be escorted out I thought about what my token should be and I decided that it would be the silver bangle my Casey and Analeigh gave to me for my birthday when I was 14. When I was finally let out of the room the peacekeepers brought me out to a car and asked me to enter it when I got inside I saw Cypress and our escort sitting down waiting for me then we began to move and when we got to the train station we were swarmed with cameras and we had to stand there while the capitol photographers took our pictures and when they were done we boarded the train.


End file.
